Das schlafende Monster
Das schlafende Monster ist die 21. Episode der neunten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Das CDC, eine Unterabteilung der amerikanischen Gesundheitsbehörde, die für die Bekämpfung von Infektionskrankheiten zuständig ist, kommt ins Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, um die drei Infektionsfälle zu untersuchen. Im Brennpunkt der Ermittlungen steht Bailey, die von einem Mitarbeiter des CDC ins Kreuzverhör genommen wird, nachdem man sie auf Krankheitserreger getestet hat. Sie muss dem Ermittler jeden einzelnen Schritt der Operationen vortragen. Webber hat währenddessen den dritten Infektionspatienten Seth von Bailey übernommen. Er teilt ihr mit, dass dessen Zustand sehr ernst ist. Jackson plant unterdessen, eine Presseerklärung herauszugeben, bevor laut wird, dass das CDC im Krankenhaus ist. Die anderen Krankenhauseigentümer sind jedoch dagegen und überstimmen ihn. Nun bekommt Jackson auch noch Aprils Frust zu spüren, die ihm die Schuld an der Trennung von Matthew gibt. Meredith bittet Cristina, bei der anstehenden Geburt ihres Kindes dabei zu sein. Diese hält jedoch nichts von der Idee und lehnt ab. Jo teilt Alex mit, dass sie mit Jason zusammenziehen wird. Alex, der heimlich Gefühle für Jo zu hegen scheint, findet die Idee höchst bescheuert. Cristina und Alex behandeln gemeinsam mit Jason ein Baby, welches direkt nach der Entbindung wegen eines Herzfehlers operiert werden muss. Cristina hat genau germekt, dass Alex Gefühle für Jo hat, und zieht ihn damit auf. Sie rät ihm gegen Jason um Jo zu kämpfen. In der Notaufnhame werden die Opfer eines blutigen Familienfestes eingewiesen. Beim Tauziehen haben gleich mehrere Familienmitglieder den ein oder anderen Finger verloren, die sie in einer Kühlbox mitgebracht haben. Callie widmet sich der Teenagerin Frankie, die eine Nachwuchs-Journalistin ist. Als diese bemerkt, dass das CDC anwesend ist, wittert sie sofort eine Story. Obwohl Callie und Arizona sich keine Informationen entlocken lassen, findet sie heraus, dass zwei Patienten von Bailey gestorben sind und diese daher vernommen wird. Bailey kann die Fragen des CDC-Mitarbeiters nicht mehr ertragen und verordnet sich selbst eine Pause. Als sie aus der Cafeteria zurückkommt, belauscht sie zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Webber und den Eltern von Seth. Webber erklärt ihnen, dass Seth in den besten Händen ist, weil die Infektion einzig und allein von Bailey ausging und alle anderen Ärzte keine Gefahr darstellen. Bailey ist zutiefst verletzt und setzt ihren Weg fort. Sie bekommt nicht mehr mit, wie Webber Leah erzählt, dass er seine Worte nicht ernst gemeint hat und nur die Eltern beruhigen wollte. Zurück bei ihrem Verhör will Bailey endlich wissen, was bei den Tests an ihr herausgekommen ist. Ethans Großmutter Nancy ist endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen. Während Paul noch im Koma liegt, befindet sich Rachel auf dem Weg der Besserung. Als sie mit Ethan in der Cafeteria ist, bricht sie jedoch leblos zusammen. Die Ärzte können nichts mehr tun. Für Owen ist die Nachricht sehr erschütternd, weil er Ethan mittlerweile sehr nahe steht. Er entscheidet, auch die Nacht bei ihm zu verbringen. Bailey muss von dem CDC-Ermittler erfahren, dass sie tatsächlich Krankheitserreger in sich trägt, diese jedoch nicht die Infektionen verursacht haben. Diese gingen von minderwertigen OP-Handschuhen aus, die ein Überbleibsel von Pegasus sind. Bailey ist nun offiziell entlastet, fühlt sich dadurch jedoch nicht besser. Callie überlässt Frankie die Information, damit sie als erste darüber berichten kann. Cristina, Alex und Jason haben die OP an dem Baby erfolgreich beendet. Die Lage zwischen Alex und Jason entspannt sich etwas, als Alex Jason berichtet, warum er und Jo sich so nahe stehen: Sie hatten beide eine schwere Kindheit in mehreren Pflegefamilien. Wenig später stellt Jo Alex wütend zur Rede, warum er so vertrauliche Informationen einfach ausgeplappert hat und beendet die Freundschaft. Alex bleibt schockiert zurück. Cristina erklärt Meredith derweil, dass sie doch mit in den Kreißsaal kommen und ihr beistehen wird. Jackson sagt April, dass er es nie bereuen wird, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben, aber dass er keinerlei Schuld an ihrer Lage trägt. Dann taucht plötzlich Matthew auf und entschuldigt sich bei April. Als Webber auf dem Weg nach Hause ist, entdeckt er Bailey allein vor dem Krankenhaus und setzt sich zu ihr. Er muss ihr mitteilen, dass Seth ebenfalls gestorben ist. Bailey gibt sich die Schuld an den nun drei Todesfällen. Webber möchte sie trösten, doch Bailey berichtet wütend und enttäuscht, dass er sich nicht für sie eingesetzt hat, obwohl sie ihn immer verteidigt hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass er nicht der Mensch ist, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. Alex sucht am Abend Cristina in ihrem Zimmer auf und die beiden führen ein ehrliches Gespräch. Alex erzählt Cristina, dass sie Recht hatte und er Jo liebt. Cristina entgegnet, dass sie dabei ist, Owen zu verlieren. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Tina Majorino als Dr. Heather Brooks *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Justin Bruening aös Matthew Taylor Musik *'Avalanche '''von ''Zola Jesus *'Think '''von ''Aretha Franklin *'Broken '''von ''Jake Bugg *'Sea Fog '''von ''Keane *'Say Anything '''von ''Anderson East (feat. Jill Andrews) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Sleeping Monster ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Mastodon. Trivia *Dies ist die 100. Episode, in der Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins zu sehen ist. Intro Infektionen sind wie schlafende Monster. Man kann sie weder sehen, noch fühlen. Aber man muss alles, was in seiner Macht steht, tun, um sie in Schach zu halten. Denn wenn die Monster erstmal aufgewacht sind, geraten sie schnell außer Kontrolle. Outro Während all der Zeit, die man damit verbracht hat, sich einzureden, dass das schlafende Monster nicht existieren würde, hat es Kraft gesammelt. Die Infektion hat sich ausgebreitet. Jetzt ist das Monster erwacht, und es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann. Zitate *Jo: Versprich mir, netter zu sein. *Alex: Die Typen wollen Bailey kassieren, die verdienen kein Lächeln. *Jo: Nein, nicht zu denen, zu Jason! *Alex: Ich bin nett zu Jason! *Jo: Vor zwei Minuten hast du gesagt: "Hey, ich hab heute 'ne OP mit deinem Dumpfbacken-Freund". *Alex: Ja, aber ich hab dabei gelächelt. Na gut, ich nenn ihn nicht mehr Dumpfbacke. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er dabei ist. *Jo: Ich zieh mit ihm zusammen. Was hältst du davon? *Alex: Das ist toll. *Jo: Wirklich? *Alex: Nein! Ich halt ihn für eine Dumpfbacke! Du kennst ihn gerade mal zwei Minuten und bist eine Idiotin, wenn du bei ihm einziehst! *Jo: Alex! *Alex: Ich werde nett sein! *Cristina: Oh, ich hab 'ne Art Nasenbohrer erwartet. Das war eher 'n sanfter Kitzelabstrich. *Meredith: Apropos sanft: Ich will das Baby auf natürliche Weise gebären, aber sobald ich anfange zu schreien, wird Derek versuchen, mich mit Medikamenten vollzupumpen. Also möchte ich, dass du auch da bist und mich unterstützt. *Cristina: Jaaa, aber daraus wird nichts. Ähm, wenn Babys rauskommen, kacken die Mamas dabei ins Bett. *Meredith: Cristina! *Cristina: Nein, nein, nein! *Alex: Karev. Können Sie sich beeilen? Peckwells HLHS-Mutter wird gleich aufgenommen. Wir müssen ihr die OP erklären. *Cristina: Sie will, dass ich bei der Geburt dabei bin. *Alex: Du wirst dabei ins Bett kacken. *Meredith: Nein, das werde ich nicht! *Alex: Doch, das machen fast alle. *Meredith: Okay, dann mach ich eben ins Bett! Das gehört zum Wunder des Lebens dazu! *Alex: Es ist eklig! *Meredith: Habe ich dich gebeten, dabei zu sein? Nein!! Cristina? *Cristina: Meredith, wir beide sind schon lange Freundinnen. Willst du wissen, wieso? Weil wir uns noch nie beim kacken zusehen mussten! *Alex: Gott sei Dank! *Alex: Hey, Myers hat im Katheterlabor alles vorbereitet. Wir müssen die einzelnen Schritte nochmal durchgehen. *Cristina: Hör ich recht? Myers. Du sagst das so, als würde er nicht deine Freundin vögeln. *Alex: Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. *Cristina: Wie auch immer, du liebst sie. *Alex: Sie ist mein Kumpel. *Cristina: Du klingst so dämlich, wenn du das sagst! *Alex: Sie zieht mit dem Kerl zusammen! Was soll ich denn machen? *Cristina: Verprügel ihn! *Alex: Nein, ich werd versuchen, nett zu ihm zu sein und ihn zu akzeptieren, damit ich meinen Kumpel nicht verliere. *Cristina: Oder du machst ihn alle und holtst dir dein Mädchen zurück! *Cristina: Ich werde dir beistehen, wenn Fötus zur Welt kommt. *Meredith: Du machst es? *Cristina: Ja, du wirst mich brauchen. *Meredith: Okay. *Cristina: Du wirst aber dabei ins Bett kacken! Und ich muss es mitansehen und dann kann ich das Bild nie vergessen. *Meredith: Weißt du, was schlimmer ist, als mich bei der Geburt kacken zu sehen? *Cristina: Was denn? *Meredith: Zu wissen, dass du mir dabei zusehen wirst. *Cristina: Du wirst also mehr leiden als ich? *Meredith: Ja!! *Cristina: Ohh, okay. Dann geht's mir gleich viel besser! *Jackson: Bailey hatte am Ende doch keine Schuld, es waren die Handschuhe! *April: Hab schon gehört. Das ist toll. *Jackson: Ja. Weißt du was? Ich bin den ganzen Tag wie der letzte Arsch behandelt worden. Ich brauch das nicht auch noch von dir, April! Wenn du dich unseretwegen schuldig fühlen willst, dann nur zu. Nur halt mich da bitte raus. Ich hab dich nie zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Es tut mir leid, dass es dir schlecht geht, okay? Und dass Matthew mit dir Schluss gemacht hat. Aber dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben, das werd ich bestimmt nie bereuen. *''(Alex klopft an Cristinas Tür) Cristina: Ja? ''(Alex kommt rein) Ohh scheiße. Du bist es. Was ist los? *Alex: Du hattest Recht, das mit Jo. *Cristina: Natürlich hab ich Recht! Was hatt ich denn gesagt? *Alex: Vergiss es! *Cristina: Oh hey, Alex! *Alex: Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich liebe sie! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 9 Episode